narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mei Terumī (Kiri)
is the '|五代目水影|Godaime Mizukage|lit meaning=Fifth Water Shadow}} of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of ended, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages, as well as reform internal policies. Background Mei was born on a small island in the somewhat distant of Kirigakure. However, the distance between the shinobi village and her island did not allow Mei to escape from the consequences of war. Her village, which was mostly populated by farmers, carpenters and craftsman, was attacked successively by clans of Kirigakure demanding supplies for their battles. In one of these attacks, Mei's father was murdered for refusing to give his provision for a clan's head and for organize an attempt of revolt against their oppressors. When the period of internal wars in the Land of Water quieted, was introduced a fear and rejection among the people against those who had blood abilities, which were seen as weapons of extreme danger that could exterminate any small town. Fearing for her daughter, Mei's mother sent her to Kirigakure with hopes that her daughter learn to defend herself against anyone who might try to cause her harm or kill her. In Kirigakure, Mei was welcomed by Mekajiki Kankitsu, which at the time was looking for skilled pupils to be trained by him before the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist could do so, selecting the best children. So Mei was enrolled in the Academy under the protection of Mekajiki along with another girl her age named Homare Yukimi. For not be a candidate to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Mei before graduating had to perform a less dire examination in relation to what fulfilled. In her exam she was sent along with her other mates to the Forest of a Thousand Voices, a place which danger was equivalent to Konoha's Forest of Death. In her final exam, Mei should defeat the most of her classmates possible or survive for a week in the forest. If she killed one of her classmates, would gain a bonus at the end of the exam. However, Mei did not kill anyone during the exam, although defeated fifteen of her colleagues. At the end of the exam were left just her and Homare, who fought tirelessly for a day and a half in a memorable battle for patterns of Academy students. In the end, when Mei and Homare were injured enough to poorly move themselves, Mekajiki stopped the fight, declaring draw and accepting the two girls as his pupils. Her training with Mekajiki and Homare was exhausting and difficult. Even if he was patient and wise, Mekajiki was very picky with his pupils and did not accept from them other result than success. His temper has caused in Mei a desire to learn all good values of a shinobi and their duties, in addition to awakening in her a desire for order, prosperity and success, which seemed far away from the inhabitants of Kirigakure who lived surrounded by fear and suspicion. Personality Mei is a cheerful person, and will smile even when swearing to kill Ao after she mishears him. She is usually kind and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure-hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. She also stated to Madara that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case. Mei seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was angered when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that , her predecessor, had been manipulated by Tobi using genjutsu, she was prepared to fight Danzō Shimura, who also possessed a Sharingan which could cast a similar genjutsu. Though Mei is courageous and calm in battle, she is not above realising her or any one else's limitations seen from her open acknowledgement that it seems as though Madara could not be stopped. She is also usually quite fearless and determined witnessed during her battle with Madara; though she felt they were fighting a losing battle and voiced the fact that their efforts seemed futile, she never once faltered in battled nor shirked her duties in fear. Appearance Mei is a third years slender woman. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress (a skirt in the anime) and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick (fuchsia in the anime). In her childhood even before becoming genin, Mei wore a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was pink in color which stamp were two circles with sloping lines within the circle and a vertical outside of the circle and elbows warmers also pink but in a lighter shade with a pair of dark shorts and white shinobi sandals. Her hair clip matched the color of her blouse as well as the one she wears as an adult who also matched her clothes. Abilities Mei Terumī is a very powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She is very calm, observant and perceptive in battle and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality and behaviour as seen when she was able to detect the difference in Ao's behaviour when Fū was inhabiting his body. She seems to be skilled in taijutsu, able to intercept Black Zetsu attacking the daimyō with a single kick, sending him crashing out of the hiding spot. She also has good reaction time, being able to quickly react to Madara Uchiha's Fire Release attacks and effectively counter them. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Mei is capable of using the lightning, earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai. She is particularly skilled in Water Release techniques. She can use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. By converting chakra inside her body to water, Mei can expell a large torrent of water that can extinguish even the strongest fire techniques and quickly use the same water for the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Her first kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Mei to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to partially melt Madara Uchiha's Susanoo ribcage. The second kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of Sasuke's Susanoo and also create salmon-colored steamy and acidic substances molded in the form of heart that can burn indiscriminately targets causing even more damage. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Using the Boil Release, Mei is able to create a perfect copy of her body able to take her place in battle and act as bait besides releasing a dense vapor layer when the technique is undone. Mei also combines both Kekkei Genkai to create even more powerful techniques that can surround her opponent with an acid mist and hit it with a sphere of lava thrown through a kiss. Stats Trivia *The kanji for "Terumī" means "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. *During the Five Kage Summit when Mei tells Sasuke about the beauty of the Uchiha clansmen she was probably referring to Tenmaku. *Mei's 's hobby is canoeing. *Mei's favorite food is ikameshi while she dislikes beef tongue. *Mei's favorite phrase is the same as Karin's, "A woman's desire can pass even through rock" (女の一念、岩をも徹す, Onna no Ichinen, iwa o mo tōsu). *Mei has completed 565 official missions in total: 342 D-rank, 144 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 54 A-rank, 6 S-rank. Quotes *(After officially being named Mizukage) "During an era we were oppressed and forced to live next to fear and blood. Our village is hated by the other nations and for too long we pretend not to hear it. However, many of us hold your dreams for that germinate in the new generation. Although many craved a future of peace and prosperity for Kirigakure in silence, I can hear what you say and I keep your words in my heart." *(To an ) "Sir… I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." *(To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you." *(To ) "And yet when I look at you closely, you of the Uchiha Clan are quite handsome."